


Broken Bow

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [60]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon didn't see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Bow

Tomo frowned as he shut his violin case. “Hey, Jay, Shan? Have you seen my bow?”

                Jared frowned, “No, did you leave it at the last venue?”

                “No, I remembered clearly that I put it in my violin case after using it.” Muttered Tomo.

                Shannon shrugged, “I don’t know, I haven’t seen it either Tomes.”

                Tomo swore, “Those things aren’t fucking cheap.”

                “We’ll find it Tomo,” Jared said with a smile, “It’s a small bus.”

                Tomo cursed, “Jesus Christ, I need it for the concert tonight.”

                Shannon chuckled, “We’ll find it,” he said, sitting down. A loud crunch echoed throughout the bus, “…I think I found it.”

                Tomo glared at Shannon, “Goddamn it Shannon!”


End file.
